


Scent Marking...

by orphan_account



Series: Pack....Just Pack [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Hinata Shouyou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, Karasuno Family, Omega Kageyama Tobio, Pack Dynamics, Scent Marking, Sharing Clothes, multi-genders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:28:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7058146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobio's feelings on scentmarking, how despite him never really needing it, it helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scent Marking...

**Author's Note:**

> In this universe it's not just omega, beta, alpha. It's like those three plus multi-gender's, which are people who can be both omega and beta, alpha and omega, etc... 
> 
> Dynamics is a term for people of secondary gender. Some people dont have a secondary gender, or both gender's at all. They're just neutral. 
> 
> Also don't own Haikyuu!! and never will.
> 
> Just really love the series and Tobio.

Scent marking is a natural thing in the world, it is used to build kinship and to satisfying some baser primal instinct in most people. Families use it to claim one another, lovers use it to display love, and pack use it to get comfort; most people love scent marking.

Tobio is not one of those people; he doesn’t really care for it.

With both his parents being constant travelers (his father is a on-hire chef, his mother is a pilot), he hasn’t ever felt the pressing need or agitation that some people feel when it comes to lack of scent marking. 

He’s watched documentaries and read articles on how omega’s should be treated; according to most of them, he must be deprived somehow, barley holding his wits in, and on the verge of emotional catastrophe.

Tobio likes to think he’s doing just fine. In fact, more than fine, he feels swell. 

Secretly he’s glad that no one scent marks him, he can barely stand anothers sweat, let alone scent. And his own scent is too light from late “puberty” (for lack of better terms) that his doctor said that it would only get strong if he gets overly emotional. 

Some day's people can’t even tell if he’s an omega because it’s so light that he passes as a beta. He likes those days. 

Recently though, his scent has been getting stronger despite him keeping his emotions calm. His doctor says it’s his body trying to correct some hormone imbalance now that he’s older, he should be “happy” his doctor explains to disgruntled scowl. 

Tobio’s not “happy” with all the attention he’s been getting. 

His parents aren’t traditionalist’s (they don’t buy him dolls, force dresses on him, and send him to etiquette classes), they aren’t modernists (teach about his rights, send him to empowering seminars); his parents don’t really parent as they should. They’re permissive. 

They send money on a schedule, check in with him weekly to biweekly, teach him that he’s a person first and foremost, that he needs more than basic survival skills, and that regardless of his gender, that they love him. 

Tobio love’s them to, he loves how supportive they are, how sure they are of his choices, and how they have so much faith in him to achieve his goals. 

They’re Beta’s. 

Most in his family for the past 50 years are beta’s, with the exclusion of him and his late grandmother. They don’t know what certain obscure courting rituals are, how possible laws might affect him a different way, what type of biological consistences come with him being a omega, etc..; therefore Tobio doesn’t know them either. 

He’s educating himself on them but it’s hard, he’s never been good at studying. 

After the incident, he forces himself to learn, it’s a wake up call. What he can’t understand is taught to him by other’s on the team, and reinforced by observing his classmates. 

He doesn’t ask for help, it’s just provided. In return he tries extra hard at volleyball and give everyone their prefer serves. He works day and night to give them as much help as they give him. He wants to make them proud, he wants to make himself proud. 

…..

 

Hinata helps alot with teaching him random facts about courting or general living between the dynamics. It’s all old bullshit now because of the laws protecting everyone, but when it comes to some people, it’s best to know how to react and who to look out for. A social faux paw can sometimes get you in trouble if you don’t know how to think it out fast enough. 

Tobio learns that sometimes another dynamic won’t back off if you don’t have a scent other than your own on you; it’s stupid but having anothers scent instinctively tells the other that you part of a pack or belong to someone else. 

Tobio never knew that, Hinata says that it’s because beta’s aren’t really sought after when it comes to scent. It usually something that only draws in alpha’s, omega’s, and multi-genders. 

After the incident, he insists that Tobio call him Shouyou. He say’s that they’ve hit a new point in their friendship, bestfriends don’t refer to each other by their surnames. He calls Tobio by his name, and the blood in his ears swoosh until he launches a volleyball at Shouyou’s face.

He tries to ignore how much his heartbeats when the other approaches him nowadays. He also ignores the wide smile Shouyou gets when he calls his name in the hallway or how they greet each other during breaks with it. 

Shouyou starts scent marking him the day after they switch to first names. He say’s that it’s comforting to him: his whole family does it, and sometimes members of the team will hug one another for a long time despite being sweaty during practice. Tobio says’s he doesn’t like sweat, Shouyou says that physical touch isn’t the only type of scent marking. He borrows a bunch of Tobio’s shirts for the weekends and gives them back smelling like his detergent and his natural scent. 

Tobio wears though for the next week under his uniform. 

He doesn’t need them, but it doesn’t means that it does not help. 

It’s grounding in a way, Shouyou grounds him.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be another story but turned into some random character piece for something. Idk. I just write stuff.


End file.
